


stealing your heart

by OfMythsAndMen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, that photo booth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMythsAndMen/pseuds/OfMythsAndMen
Summary: But then he catches Eddie’s eye between photos, and the boy grins at him and Richie knows that he didn’t imagine it. That Eddie Kaspbrak actually kissed him in a photo booth. That Eddie Kaspbrak feels the same way that Richie does.a photo booth is an acceptable place to have your first kiss, right?





	stealing your heart

It has been a fairly standard Summer day so far. They had spent the morning down at the Barrens, swimming in the quarry to try and escape Derry’s sticky heat, and then retreated to the underground clubhouse where they had spent their time reading comics and hurling insults at each other as if they were all mortal enemies.

Richie had tried to take over the hammock yet again, because it’s adorable the way that Eddie reacts. Whilst he’s not as fiery as he was the first time, the annoyance is still as real and Richie just loves the thing he does where he scrunches his nose when he gets sick of Richie’s shit. And maybe he enjoys laying in the hammock with him, too, where they’re so close, and he can use his comic to pretend that he _isn’t _staring at his best friend.

Because his feelings towards Eddie are a confusing mess that he’s only just started to unravel, but he doesn’t want to scare the boy away before he has a chance to figure it all out.

He’s starting to think that Bowers’ relentless teasing is right, but he doesn’t necessarily know why that has to be a bad thing.

But now they’re sat in the Aladdin, popcorn buckets in their laps and eyes glued to the screen. Well, everyone’s eyes but Richie’s. No matter how much he tries, he can’t keep his eyes on the screen. Eddie looks adorable, eyes wide as he takes in whatever action is happening on screen. He’s gripping the edge of the arm rest, leaning forward slightly, and Richie can feel an oddly familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watches him.

“Stop ogling Eddie,” Bev whispers, digging an elbow into his side and making Richie jump.

“Jesus, Bev,” Richie huffs, clutching at his heart with an exaggerated facial expression. “Way to give a man a heart attack. Besides, I wasn’t ogling, I was just looking over. I wasn’t even looking at Eddie, I was looking at Stan—”

He’s cut off by someone sat behind shushing him.

Beverly raises her eyebrows. “Sure you were,” she whispers. “Sure, Richie.”

“Shut up,” Richie sticks his tongue out. “Besides, you were the one who picked this movie to watch, so why aren’t you watching it? I’m sure it’s better than staring at my ugly face for the whole time.”

Bev sticks her tongue out in retaliation, but she turns her head back to the screen and leaves him alone. Richie is a lot more careful for the rest of the film, sneaking discreet glances.

But even so, when they’re leaving the screen, he still has no idea what they’re talking about when they’re discussing the movie. But he’ll listen to Eddie’s excited rambling any day.

He’s sure that spark fly when Eddie grabs his arm as they enter the Aladdin’s foyer, pulling him through the crowd towards the photo booth. The boy is so determined to get there before the others, racing forward, and he pulls Richie in behind him.

And Richie barely has any time to process anything before Eddie’s lips are pressed to his own.

_Holy shit._

And it’s over as quick as it began, when the others catch up and pull back to curtain, cramming themselves into the tiny space, and Richie wonders if he imagined it. If maybe he just blacked out for a few seconds.

But then he catches Eddie’s eye between photos, and the boy grins at him and Richie knows that he didn’t imagine it. That Eddie Kaspbrak actually kissed him in a photo booth. That Eddie Kaspbrak feels the same way that Richie does.

A hand slips into his as the Losers all jostle about, trying to get in the frame and get some somewhat decent pictures, and Richie doesn’t even need to look down to know that it’s Eddie’s.

He can feel his cheeks heating up, the warm feeling he’d felt in the Aladdin filling him once more. But it’s short-lived when the hand slips away again.

“Everyone but Richie get out!” Eddie demands. “I want one alone with all of you, starting with him,” then, when everyone leaves, he leans towards him. “I’m lying,” he says. “I just want one with you, but you know they’ll never leave us alone if they knew that.”

“Yeah,” Richie breathes. Eddie is close, and he knows what’s going to happen next and Eddie starts to stand on his tiptoes.

Eddie’s lips meet his again, and it’s as magical as it was the first time. Slightly awkward, but who’s second kiss isn’t? When they pull away, slightly breathless, Richie feels as if he’s on cloud nine.

He nods to Eddie’s feet, the boy still poised on his tiptoes. “You’re gonna have to grow a little, short ass.”

“Fuck off,” Eddie whacks him on the shoulder, rocking back onto the balls of his feet. “Why’d you have to be such an asshole all the time?”

“Why’d you have to be so short?”

“I swear to God, Richie—”

Their bickering grows louder and louder until Bill reaches in and physically pulls Richie out of the booth to get him to shut up, before all of the Losers take their turns getting a picture with Eddie, unaware of what had just transpired in that photo booth. Or, at least, if they were, they never brought it up.

They ride their bikes back to the Barrens and splash about in the quarry again. From time to time Richie will catch Eddie’s eye, and the smaller boy will grin bigger than Richie has ever seen his smile before. It’s a good look on him, honestly, Richie thinks, and it’s a bittersweet goodbye that night when they bike home and linger on the edge of Eddie’s front path once the other Losers have biked off.

So, maybe their day deviated a tiny bit from the fairly standard Summer day it had started out as. But, that’s definitely not a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> my tumblr: [ of-myths-and-men](https://of-myths-and-men.tumblr.com/)  
my twitter: [ @deaddiekaspbrak](https://twitter.com/deaddiekaspbrak)  



End file.
